Tyranno's Secret
by Belowski
Summary: The group talk of the rumors about the missing Alice doll, and Tyranno may have an inkling of where to find her.


Rumors spread fast in Duel Academy. Whether it was gossip about new card packs or a scandalous story about a Slifer and Obelisk hooking up, hushed whispers and forwarded texts would be circulating around the campus within hours. The newest scoop was just a repeat of a previous one; the Alice doll had gone missing again. No one really gave it much thought, figuring it would show up sooner or later, but in Duel Academy, as everyone knew, the smallest misfortune could grow into a world of trouble.

"So," Alexis inquired as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich, "do you think that card spirit from before might have possessed it again?"

A few handfuls of chips in his mouth, Jaden replied, "Nah, 's pro'lly jus' under a cou'sh cushion or somethin'."

"Yeah, either that or Casanova over here took her and he's living in the dreamhouse with a bunch of Barbies and dinosaur dolls." Syrus said cheekily, jerking his thumb at the muscular first-year beside him.

The Slifer burst into a fit of laughter, crushed pieces of chips spewing out of his mouth, leaving Bastion to pass a napkin to a very pissed off, crumb-covered Alexis. Giggling at the scene, Syrus looked over to Tyranno to see he was solemnly silent, eyes fixed on something in almost a trance. "Hey, I was only joking, you know."

"Huh?" the other Ra said, snapping out of his gaze. "Sorry. Err, I ain't that hungry, so I'm going back to the Yellow dorms. See ya later."

And with that, Tyranno dumped his tray and exited the cafeteria, leaving the smaller duelist, while still being the slightest bit concerned, to shrug it off and continue his lunch.

* * *

Tyranno entered his room and shut the door, eyeing his bedside table. He never really went to his room much anymore, always hanging out with Jaden and the bunch over at the Slifer dorms, so everything looked untouched save the raked trail on the carpet from opening and closing the table's bottom drawer. Heavy footsteps softened by the cushioned floor, Tyranno kneeled down and opened the drawer.

"Howdy, little Miss." he whispered, holding up the missing Alice.

The porcelain doll smiled at him, upward-curved lips painted on her face, and he returned the favor lovingly; he loved the way she looked at him. He set it on the bed, careful not to wrinkle her dress, and sat cross-legged across from her.

"E'ryone 'round the Academy's been talking 'bout ya, Alice, and the gang's starting to get a lil' suspicious, too! I don't wanna get in no trouble, so I think I'm gonna have to," Tyranno paused, looking at her curious, glossed-over eyes, and bit his lip before continuing, "give you back."

Alice's face remained placid and unchanging, but the Southern teen could see right through her complacent façade; he could sense she was filled with gloom and despair.

"I'm sorry, I wish we could stay like this, too, but," he caressed her synthetic black locks, "we both knew we'd have to end this sooner or later."

His large hand accidentally knocked her down on her back, frilly skirt pushed up passed her knees so lacey panties were fully visible.

"Sam hill!" he gasped, averting his eyes.

"_Please,_" said a sweet voice that could only belong to Alice, "_don't look away! If this is the last time we are together then let's make it one we can always remember! Take me!_"

Tyranno was taken aback by her blunt request but after a moment of consideration nodded, shifting his position and unzipping his pants.

* * *

After a shutter and a few rasping noises, it was all over. Uneven breaths soon became stable and the only proof of licentiousness was a lingering musky scent that would be faded within the hour. There was silence for a long while before it was broken by a sigh, followed by a shaky voice.

"We did it, are ya happy now, Alice?" Tyranno asked, concerned only for her.

But the doll remained motionless, still lying untouched on its back.

"Alice?" he repeated frantically, grabbing it and holding it up to his face. "Alice, are you okay? Speak to me!"

He began to shake it, praying to hear that sweet voice again, to see the twinkle in its eye. But Alice remained unresponsive; it was only a doll, after all.

Tyranno dropped the Alice doll, gothic dress falling in a more conservative manner this time, his mouth going dry. "Why won't ya answer me?"

Bemused brown eyes drifted to his open palm, covered in a sticky substance that was quickly drying. Tyranno stared at the hand, then the doll, and then the hand again, beginning to fully process what he had just done. There was another long silence until the bedroom door was abruptly swung open.

"Hey, Hassleberry, class is starting soon and I was wondering if we could wa—"

Syrus cut himself off when he saw his fellow Ra sitting across from the missing Alice doll with his flaccid penis out and a semen-covered hand. Before any explanations could be made, the door was closed shut and hurried footsteps were already becoming faint. Needless to say, another rumor had been given life.


End file.
